Difficulties in both alignment and engagement persist in operations of linking vehicles with trailers. Although a standard hitch has developed, engaging the vehicle's hitch and the trailer tongue continues to present problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch guide for guiding in a horizontal plane the joining of a vehicle hitch with a trailer tongue.
It is a further object of the present invention to establish a camming action between the trailer tongue and the vehicle hitch for providing a lifting and dropping action for securing engagement between the trailer tongue and the vehicle hitch.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch guide which is convenient to use, is easily assembled, and stores out of the way when it is not in use.